Online Dating
by Bionic Egypt
Summary: Davenport has started online dating. Enough said.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats. Thanks and enjoy **_**Online Dating**_**. *heehee***

* * *

Online Dating

Davenport logged onto his profile, hoping that she was online. Maybe it was stupid of him to be on this site, but he didn't care. So what if he was a handsome billionaire scientist? He had trouble getting a date.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Eddy asked from the wall. Davenport immediately minimized the screen. He really didn't want Eddy to know what he was up to.

"I'm . . . researching a few things for my new invention," Davenport lied. "It's, ah, a dream synchronizer. When you use it on people, it'll, um, synchronize their dreams together."

Eddy stuck his tongue out at Davenport before disappearing into the wall. Davenport sighed gratefully before opening the program again and checking his messages. She was on!

**TashaDooley21: ****Donald! You're on! I've been wondering where you went.**

**King0fDavenportia:**** I had to visit my mother. She was sick.**

**TashaDooley21:**** I'm sorry. How's she feeling now?**

**Kind0fDavenportia:**** She's fine now. But how are you?**

**TashaDooley21:**** I'm great. Oh crap.**

**King0fDavenportia:**** Oh crap what?**

**TashaDooley21:**** Leo just broke the lamp. LEO! **

**TashaDooley21:**** Oh wait, he can't hear me on here. Oops.**

**King0fDavenportia:**** It's fine. Hey, how would you like to meet me at the café this weekend?**

**TashaDooley21:**** Sure. I think I can find a babysitter for Leo. When?**

**King0fDavenportia:**** How's one o'clock?**

**TashaDooley21:**** Perfect. Oh, I gotta go; I think Leo just broke the table. Again.**

**King0fDavenportia:**** Have fun.**

Tasha logged off, probably to go yell at her son. Davenport smiled at the thought. At least he wasn't the only one with annoying children. Just as he thought it, the three kids came into the section of the lab and crowded the computer screen.

"Ooh," Bree chirped, looking at the messages. "Is that your online girlfriend? And I thought you hit rock bottom when you told us your only friend was a computer in the wall."

"I heard that!" Eddy protested.

"You were supposed to!" Bree retorted.

"Mr. Davenport, why are you doing online dating?" Chase asked. "You of all people should be able to go out and get a girlfriend."

Davenport smiled. "Thanks Chase. But I don't want someone who wants to be my girlfriend because I'm rich and handsome."

"Well, you're not handsome, so problem solved!" Adam said cheerfully.

Davenport glared at his oldest son. Why hadn't he helped him be a bit smarter? If Davenport could give him super strength, then he should've been able to give him a slightly higher IQ. At least high enough to figure out when not to speak.

"So when do we get to meet her?" Bree asked, pulling Davenport from his thoughts.

"Meet her?" he sputtered. "How about never? I can't risk anyone finding out about you guys, and I'm not sure I can trust Tasha with that just yet."

"How bad can she be?" Chase asked. "It's not like she's another Cathleen."

Davenport shuddered at the mention of his ex-girlfriend. Cathleen Stevens had been a nosey, persistent person who wormed her way into the lab by threatening to upload a virus onto Eddy's mainframe. Naturally, Eddy had let her down, no questions asked. When Cathleen had discovered the children, she had decided to confront Davenport about their treatment. She wanted to take Bree out on a camping trip, Chase to a football game, and Adam to a museum. Obviously, this hadn't gone over well with the three teens. Adam had accidentally knocked over one of the steel drums onto Cathleen, knocking her out. When she came to, though, thankfully she had forgotten all about the kids. Davenport had broken up with her the next day.

"She's not another Cathleen," Adam said. "It says her name is Tasha, so she can't be a Cathleen."

Everyone but Adam gave an exasperated sigh. His stupidity was getting old. After Chase and Bree had explained it to him, he grinned.

"Oh, you mean you don't want her to _act _like Cathleen," Adam said, nodding. "Now I get it. Why didn't you just say so?"

Davenport somehow managed to get the kids to leave so he could go back to waiting for a message from Tasha. She seemed nice enough, and she had no idea that he was the Donald Davenport, the brilliant inventor. After about ten minutes of staring at the screen, a new message finally popped up.

**TashaDooley21: ****Sorry about the wait. I had to tell Leo how to fix the table. So what's going on?**

**King0fDavenportia:**** I'm surrounded by immature idiots. Well, just one immature idiot, really.**

**TashaDooley21:**** Oh? Who?**

**King0fDavenportia:**** Adam.**

Davenport realized a second too late what he had done. He had told Tasha Adam's name! Now she'd probably want to know who Adam was. And sure enough, two seconds later a new message popped up on screen, asking about Adam. There was only one thing to do: lie though his teeth. Or in this case, lie through his mouse.

**TashaDooley21:**** Who's Adam? Is he a friend or a neighbor?**

**King0fDavenportia:**** Both. He's my neighbor and my friend. Sorta. He's not the brightest crayon in the box.**

**TashaDooley21:**** Oh, I know the type. So, are we still on for coffee this weekend? I think I found a sitter for Leo.**

**King0fDavenportia:**** Of course we're still on for coffee. **

**TashaDooley21:**** I can't wait. I think this might be the first time we've actually met face to face.**

**King0fDavenportia:**** Huh, I guess it is. Neat.**

**TashaDooley21:**** I have a question –what does your screen name mean?**

**King0fDavenportia:**** It's a stupid inside joke. It was really just a spur-of-the-moment thing.**

**TashaDooley21:**** Oh. Um, I gotta go; see you Saturday?**

**King0fDavenportia:**** See you Saturday.**

Tasha and Davenport both logged off at the same time. Tasha was probably going to scold her son for breaking the table and the lamp, and Davenport had to start on the kids' training for today. He gathered the three bionic teenagers into the main part of the lab and started working on their individual abilities, all the while thinking about his upcoming date with Tasha.

* * *

A few months would pass before Davenport would finally ask Tasha to marry him. Only a few weeks after they were married would she and her son, Leo, move into Davenport's house. Leo would find the lab and reveal Adam, Bree, and Chase to Tasha, and Davenport would try to cover it up ("They're a boy band I'm working with, and the twist is one of 'em is a girl!") before telling her the truth.

Then the kids would start going to school and everything would be completely different from how it had been only six months prior, when the kids had first read his messages. There would be problems caused by Leo's strange ability to destroy anything important without even trying. The bionic kids would start learning about the real world and not just the one they saw on TV. And Davenport would constantly question his decision to let Leo into the lab or the kids outside of it. But most of the time he was just glad he had someone to share his crazy life with.

The whole family wouldn't have been possible without online dating.

* * *

**Tada! This is pretty much what I think happened when Davenport started online dating. Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


End file.
